<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Following the blue path by blxnchxtt</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23401039">Following the blue path</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/blxnchxtt/pseuds/blxnchxtt'>blxnchxtt</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Carol (2015)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 06:07:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,881</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23401039</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/blxnchxtt/pseuds/blxnchxtt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>hi everyone! i haven't write in ages and english is not my first language so i don't know how this will turn out but i love this movie and i love cate blanchett and rooney mara and just wanted to write something and that's basically it. hope you enjoy it and if you find any grammar mistakes tell me please!</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Carol Aird &amp; Abby Gerhard, Carol Aird/Therese Belivet, Therese Belivet/Richard Semco</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>44</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Blue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>hi everyone! i haven't write in ages and english is not my first language so i don't know how this will turn out but i love this movie and i love cate blanchett and rooney mara and just wanted to write something and that's basically it. hope you enjoy it and if you find any grammar mistakes tell me please!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Therese was one of those people who seem to live in a different world than the rest of humanity; she was always distracted, looking at everything, her attention moving from one thing to another and never to the one she should be focusing on. She was always searching for something, for what? No one can tell, not even her, but she knew she would knew it when she found it, and she was certain she hadn’t found it yet.</p><p>The young woman was walking down the street to her apartment accompanied by her boyfriend who, as the last three weeks, was ranting about how they should began planning the trip they were making to Europe in the summer, but Therese’s attention was not completely in his words. She wanted to go to Europe, of course, who wouldn’t want to? But she knew what that trip with Richard could mean, an engagement she wouldn’t be able to escape of, and that was something she wasn’t certain she wanted. Therese appreciated the man standing next to her, she was found of him and had become accustomed to him after those five years, but having to be with him for the rest of her life was a scary thought. Maybe it was because it had always been her an no one else and allowing someone to fully enter her life terrified her, or maybe because the idea of compromise, of being attached to someone for the rest of her life and not being able to take decisions all by herself was one of her worst nightmares, or well, maybe it was because she simply didn’t love him. Richard had been the first person who had shown affection towards her, romantic interest in her, so when he asked her on a date she couldn’t refuse, and following that path of never being able to say no to him they ended up here, five years later and barely one step away of being engaged.</p><p>–Terry are you listening? –He asked, bringing Therese back to reality.</p><p>–Of course I’m listening.</p><p>–Are you sure? What was I saying then? –He asked the young woman, riding his eyebrows, certain that her answer was going to be wrong.</p><p>–Europe. That we should start planning everything because if not it’ll be too late and everything will be more expensive. –She said, no doubt in her voice. She was not listening, but he had been repeating himself for the past month, so she could perfectly guess what he had been saying for the last thirty minutes.</p><p>–Well… yes –he said, completely surprised –I mean, we really need to start organizing everything Terry, where are we exactly going… –Richard began to rant again, making Therese sigh and look to another direction, trying to find something to focus her attention on during the rest of the walk.</p><p>They passed a lot of stores, none of them interesting, except one, one that made the young woman stop suddenly without Richard noticing, who kept walking and talking as if she was still by his side. It was a camera’s store; the whole store window filled with new model cameras and offers for Christmas. And, although Richard didn’t notice the lack of her presence, someone did notice the girl’s presence.</p><p>–They’re fascinating, aren’t they? –A soft voice surprised Therese, making her to jump a little and causing a small laugh in the woman speaking. –Excuse me, I didn’t mean to scare you –said this mysterious woman, speaking again and touching the girl’s shoulder for a second.</p><p>Therese raised her eyes from the cameras at the store window to the woman that was talking to her and had to control herself to not gasp at the view. Her eyes captured first the girl’s attention, that blue… it could easily become Therese’s new colour. She probably stared at them for too long, because the woman move her gaze from her to the floor, although Therese didn’t notice, she was too occupied being fascinated by the blonde woman standing in front of her, she had certainly never seem someone as beautiful as her, it was overwhelming.</p><p>–They’re fascinating. The cameras I mean, it seems impossible that such a small object can capture so much. –The woman said, repeating herself, thinking that Therese hadn’t listened what she had just said and that was staring at her because of it.</p><p>–Oh, yes –she said, trying to act like a normal human and stop staring at her so much –photography can make the most mundane thing seem beautiful and important, it really is fascinating –The girl said, not thinking what words were leaving her mouth, just letting the heart decide them. –Do you work here?</p><p>–Yes and no –the blonde said, causing Therese to look confused and slightly sad at her, hoping that, if she worked there she would be able to see those beautiful eyes with a certain frequency –the store belongs to a friend of mine and she had a compromise this week and couldn’t be in the city so, since she knows I love photography, she asked me if I could run the store during the week and I just couldn’t refuse –she continued, a big smile appearing in her mouth as she said the last words, making Therese smile too.</p><p>–That’s nice –the young girl replied, and just when she was opening her mouth about to speak again, Richard appeared, yelling, clearly annoyed.</p><p>–Terry! I’ve been talking by myself for five minutes thinking you were following me and when I turn to where you were supposed to be walking you weren’t there! What were you thinking of? –Both Therese and the woman had their eyes wide open, Therese surprised that it had taken him so long to notice, and the other woman surprise at how rude was that man being with the girl standing next to her when she seemed to be the loveliest person, but before any of them could say a word he had grabbed Therese’s hand and was pulling her to follow him. –Let’s go –he said and started walking, Therese having no choice but to follow him, but being able to look back once before the other woman could get out of her sight. For her surprise, she was staring back at her and smiled noticing Therese was glance. The girl did the same, her dimples appearing, and for a second they share a beautiful moment, until the crowd in between them was too big for any of them to see each other.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Green</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>hello beautiful humans! i hope you're all doing well. i posted the first chapter months ago i know but surprise i'm back! and i'm planning on not disappearing again so well, here's the second chapter hope you like it!</p>
<p>english is not my first language so please if you find any grammar mistakes tell me!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Therese woke up the next day with the thought of a certain tall stunning blue eyed woman in her mind and smiled without even realising it. Their interaction had been rather brief but there was something in that mysterious woman that made her want to see her again, to know everything about her, that made the young woman want to run back to the photography store just, at least, to see her and maybe to find out why was she so fascinated with a stranger. And she did, she went back to the store, convicing herself it was just because she needed to buy film for her camera and that it was convinient since the store was close to her appartment, but her pulse racing as she approached the street was the evidence that the film was, by far, the less important thing she wanted to find in the store.</p>
<p>It was just a few days before Christmas and the store was quite full. It took the brunette a few seconds but she found the blue eyed woman, more beautiful than yesterday if that could be possible, helping out a man that, by his gestures and smirk, was clearly flirting with her, way more interested in the blonde than in whatever he wanted to buy. Therese had to look away, confused about the sudden sadness she was feeling, and moved to where the films were. She lost track of time (as she always did when she was around anything related to photography) and didn't noticed the store getting empty nor the blonde woman approaching her smiling.</p>
<p>—Have you find something you like? —she asked the brunette, a sutil smirk on her face, causing the young woman to slightly jump, the reaction making the blonde smile more widely, amused. —My apologies, I swear didn't mean to scare you again.</p>
<p>Therese smiled, glad that the woman remembered who she was, her dimples showing and a soft pink appearing in her cheeks. —It is alright, I tend to forget about time and where I am when I focus on photpgraphy related things. I mean... —she started to say, gazing around —the store was crowded when I arrived and now it's empty so...—.</p>
<p>The tall woman smiled to herself. There was something about this young woman... Her green eyes... she had never seen anything prettier. She wanted to know everything about her, wanted to spend time with her and make her smile as much as possible to never stop seeing those adorable dimples.</p>
<p>—Well, have you find something interesting? —She asked again, trying to set her thoughts away.</p>
<p>—Oh, yes, of course —You, she wanted to say to continue the phrase —you have some relly interesting films I had never seen so much variety. I think... —she stopped for a moment picking the ones that she had founded more intriguing —I think I'm getting these.</p>
<p>—Good choices.</p>
<p>Therese handed them to the her who took them to put them on a bag, in which, while the brunette was gazing around the store looking at the cameras, she added another film, her favourite one, and a small quick handwritten note.</p>
<p>—Well, here you have it —she said as she handed the young woman the paper bag.</p>
<p>—How mu... —Therese started to say pulling out her purse to pay.</p>
<p>—Oh no, take it as a gift please —the blonde interrupted her —and before you argue, I insist. I'm surrounded all day long in here by people who do not care at all about photography, but you do. It is so refreshing. Please just take them.</p>
<p>—I... —Therese was speechless by the woman's generosity. Those films were not cheap and she was giving them to her for free. It was the sweetest thing someone had done for her in a really long time —well thank you so much you're being too nice —she finally said, smiling of course, her dimples showing again.</p>
<p>—I just hope you enjoy them —the blonde added sincerily, smiling too.</p>
<p>—I certainly will. Thank you again. Have a good day —and with those words Therese started walking reluctantlyto the door to leave the store but suddenly stopped and turned around.</p>
<p>—May I get to know your name? —she asked shily to the tall woman who looked at her with curiosity.</p>
<p>—Carol —the blonde said —and do I get to know yours?</p>
<p>—Therese.</p>
<p>—Therese —the older woman repeated slowly, trying it and anjoying the way ir sounded —not Theresa? </p>
<p>—No.</p>
<p>—It's lovely.</p>
<p>They shared one last smile and Therese left the store, her smile not leaving her face for a moment, exactly like Carol's, who couldn't stop thinking about those dimples and those shiny green eyes that just a few seconds ago were looking at her.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>please let me know what you think on the comments!</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>comments and kudos are appreciated! have a wonderful day!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>